The Hero's Revenge
by ChaosDisposal
Summary: The rise of Gaia was over and Percy was betrayed by his love (Annabeth) And so when he goes to camp half blood for the last time his father comes back to destroy him as he is no longer needed for the Olympians. How will Percy get out of this one will he rage on or will he forgive them? (Lemons) (Percy/Artemis)(Percy/Piper)(Percy/Nyx)(Percy/Athena)(Zeus/Hera)(Nico/Thaila) ENJOY!


**What's up my people and welcome to my new freaking story. No fucking flames for the love of god!**

**Percy's POV**

Percy ran and ran, he saw he was cornered. He looked back and saw the menace walking straight towards him. He took out riptide out as he walked towards the menace with no fucks given. The night was dark, it was raining and the rain made this fight look even more bad ass than it already was. Both Percy and the menace ran at each other like in the movies. Their swords clattered on each other. Percy's sword glittered in the dark as he wore a black sweater with black jeans. He also wore a peer of black combat boots. The menace on the other hand wore a black tank top with blue and green camo pants. He also wore a peer of combat boots but these where camo black. He was bald and had pale skin so he kind of looked like a badass soldier. He was painted with muscles all over his body. Now back to the fight, Percy was currently losing against this menace. And after a ground breaking two hours the menace sword was cut in half by Percy's. And as this happened, Percy used his knee to kick the menace in the chest which caused the man to fall against the ground. Seeing this Percy threw a knife at the man's head that went straight into his fore head.

"Fuck!" Percy screamed as he looked at his left arm to see a green wound. It must've been poison Percy thought as he walked away from this bloody scene and into this black Cadillac truck that was the guy Percy killed.

**Zeus's POV**

I watched as Percy killed the last hit man I sent after him. In total I sent about 56 but Percy went through them all. After Percy betrayed Olympus by destroying his father Poseidon and taking his powers I have sworn to have Perseus Jackson captured and put into the deepest pit of Tartarus.

**Flash Back Percy's POV**

As I walked up the hill of camp half blood and watched the little shits called demi-gods who laughed and talked about how they were special. Honestly these shits haven't even experienced the true meaning of being special. I practically saved everyone's ass in these two fucking wars, yet I have gotten zero kinds of respect. And so today will be the last and final day I will ever be back to this retched place. Annabeth has cheated on me with some 23 year old mortal who was the son of some guy named Bill Gates. And the rests of my friends were gone either dead or just busy. As I walked through the dining hall a flash appeared before me. It was the one and only Poseidon my father who didn't give a shit about me after the war was over. He looked at me than walked towards me and I just glared at him.

"Perseus" He said in a stern voice.

"What the fuck do you want?" I shouted at him, at this point all the demi gods crowded around us whispering about what I just said.

"You're needed on Olympus so we Olympians can decide on your fate" He said as he smirked at my reaction to this. I swiftly took out Riptide and with all my strength I jabbed my knife straight where his heart should be at. And so Poseidon collapse to the ground cold dead. Gasp where screamed all around Percy and a certain spawn of Ares came out of the crowd. Clarisse took out here spear and try to strike at me but I just vapored traveled away in a safe distance away from camp. I kind of developed this new ability in which I call Vapor travel. I just turn into small particles of vapor and travel away. It takes up a lot of energy since I still need to train on it. So as I traveled away I can see 4 flashes, Zeus, Athena, Ares and Athena flashed in and they looked around for me. So I just put Riptide back into my pocket and I ran as far as I can from Camp Half Blood.

**3rd Person**

Poseidon the great Olympian lay dead on the ground, all his aura was gone he was now nothing more than a normal mortal. Apollo took Poseidon and flashed away, the other Olympians flashed back to Olympus for a special meeting on the killer of Poseidon.

On Olympus all the gods looked depressed besides Zeus who could care less about his brother's death and more about the person carrying his brother's powers. Everyone was quite for the first time without being told to.

"Alright as most of you know Poseidon my brother has been slayed by his son Perseus Jackson, does anyone know of his current location or where he was last?" Zeus asked in a voice that said _I don't give a shit._ All the Olympians shook their heads and then after a minute of silence Zeus was about to speak when something burst through the doors. The one and only Tyson the commander of the Cyclops army and the half-brother of Perseus Jackson, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Where's father? The palace is being attacked!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs. All the Olympians got up.

"Who?" Zeus demanded. Tyson threw a drachma in the air while throwing some water from a water pouch. A pictured show in thin air, Poseidon's palace was being attacked by none other than Perseus Jackson and Kronos the titan.

**Give me some reviews on how I either fucked up or did badass on the story and also give me some tips for the future!**


End file.
